


Robert

by WeirdMix0817



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fire, Memories, Nightmare, Robbie's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMix0817/pseuds/WeirdMix0817
Summary: Robbie has a terrifying dream, one that he feels may be more than just a horrifying image. The zombie goes to Marvin, hoping he might be able to help him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Robert

Flames were all he could see. They engulfed every inch of the room, removing any trace of what it used to be. Pieces of ceiling kept him pinned to the ground. There was literally nothing he could do, but call for help and hope for someone to hear him. Each time he did so, more oxygen was drained from his lungs. It felt as if his soul were being slowly removed. 

“Hel-” a heavy cough interrupted his cries. His surroundings became more and more blurry, until all he could see was bright orange light. The man’s limbs became weak as well. Exhaustion seem to consume his whole body as his eyelids closed. The last thing he saw was darkness. 

Robbie shot up from his bed with a choked gasp. The zombie’s eyes darted around the dark room. Relief washed over him as he was greeted by familiar walls and soft bedsheets. He was home. Thank goodness! However, his heart continued to pound. What was this feeling called again? Marvin taught him this was fear, but…something felt different; like his mind was trying to tell him something. Maybe the magician would know. Robbie stepped out of his bed and snuck across the top floor of the cabin. Marvin’s door was only two doors away, so it didn’t take the zombie long to reach it. He gently knocked on the door. 

“M-Mar…vin,” he called in a whisper. He recalled the magician being a light sleeper, and hoped this would work to his advantage. He got his answer when he heard the creaking of the door. 

“Robbie?” Marvin let out a small yawn, covering his mouth with one of his hands. “What are you doin’ up?” 

“B-bad…dr-dream,” the zombie spoke softly, but loud enough for Marvin to hear. 

“That’s rough, Rob. Do you wanna talk about it?” Robbie moved his head slowly up and down. “Come on in,” the magician opened his door further, allowing the confused zombie to walk in. With the flick of a light switch, the dark -blue room is brought to life. Spell books lay dormant on the dark-wood shelves, collecting dust. A wisp of blue light created two bean bag chairs; one blue, the other purple. Marvin gestured for him to sit in the violet seat. The zombie plopped down into the chair, Marvin following suit. 

“Would you like a drink?” Robbie’s head moved left and right. “Okay,” the magician wanted him to have that right now, but did not push any further. the zombie did not respond well to that. “So, what happened in your dream?” Marvin almost sounded like a therapist. 

“F-fire…everywhere,” the zombie muttered, fear and pain still fresh in his mind. “S-stuck in it. Couldn’t move…c-couldn’t breathe…” tears began to drop from his eyes. Marvin hands the sad ego a tissue. He takes it and blows quietly, briefly sniffling afterwards. 

“Oh, my god!” the magician quietly exclaimed. “That’s terrible! Did you feel the fire too?” Robbie nodded like a timid child. “That must have been so scary,” he said it as if he were talking to a toddler, but the zombie could not care less. Marvin gets up, standing over the distressed zombie with his arms open wide. 

“Want a hug?” he asked gently. Robbie bobbed his head up and down. In an instant, the magician squatted down and wrapped his arms around the non-canon ego, rubbing his back with a free hand. After a few moments, he let go of Robbie. 

“Are ya ready to go back to bed?” Marvin placed his hands on Robbie’s shoulders, still speaking with a soft voice. 

“N-no,” the zombie quickly shook his head. 

“What do you need?” The magician started at him intently. The zombie’s head moved up to face Marvin. 

“H-h-help…m…m-magic help,” to say the magician was concerned would be an understatement. Why would he need that kind of help? Unless…

“I’m not going to erase your memory,” worry glazed over Marvin’s eyes. “That won’t solve anything,” Robbie shook his head. 

“N…no, w-want you to h…h-help me…r-r-rem…em…ber,” the magician furrowed his eyebrows. The zombie responded by by pointing to his striped, full-body outfit; the one they found him in. His finger was directed towards a familiar name tag. The faded fabric read, “Robert”. 

“You think it was a memory?” the zombie nodded. Marvin had never seen him this serious before.

“C-can you help m-me?” Robbie gazed softly, awaiting a response. The magician thought for a moment, before offering a gentle smile. 

“I can sure as hell try.”


End file.
